CORRosion
by Roselyne
Summary: After Zeke's departure from THE CORRE, Wade feels like his two remaining team-mates also want to abandon him. But could there be another reason behind their strange behavior?


_Warning: _Before you proceed, just keep in mind that **English is NOT my mother language**. So there will certainly be mistakes in this text. Yet, I'm eager to improve, so if you see some corrections to make, don't hesitate to contact me :-)

Author's Note: I wanted to make this story for awhile, but didn't have the occasion to publish it, as I wanted to end other stories before. But recent events decided me to publish it. Some of you may hate **Heath Slater**, but it wouldn't be fair if he just sank into the darkness of oblivion.

Now, it's going to be **slightly interactive**. This story is not going to be a long one. A few chapters at least. But I have **two totally different endings** so far (leading to different length for the story of course). Depending on how you'll be motivated by it, I'll decide of the ending ;)

Game: This story is also a tribute to a movie done by a friend of mine. Some ideas make reference to it, and then Pfffwittt! It flies on his own. Will you eventually recognize the movie? ;)

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**CORRosion**

**Chapter 1 - Silence kills.**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Heath was sitting in the CORRE locker room as Wade was pacing in circles in front of him. He could clearly feel that the elder was pissed off, and trying to keep his anger low, but he also knew that his limits were about to be broken and soon, a storm would rise. Soon, hurting words would start flying like daggers. Words that both would regret.

As much as he wanted to talk and reassure him, Heath was keeping silence. Even when Wade's voice rose.

"I thought we were all equals, that we were a family… That we would go through Zeke's departure, and be stronger than ever, but nooo", he breathed in. "The minute Zeke was gone, you both started all this! Avoiding me, skipping our training. Jeez! You're not even showing up both on the SmackDown tapings! There's always one of you missing! Do you realize what kind of crazy excuses I have to invent for Vince in order to cover _both_ your asses?"

Heath remained as silent as a stone. His fists in the shape of a ball to prevent his hands from shaking, his lips pressed together in a thin line, and his eyes strangely shining. He wanted so much to speak that it was killing him to be obliged to remain silent.

"Is The Corre done?", Wade exploded after a few seconds, his voice reaching some hi-pitched level, the sign of him almost breaking down. Heath could feel his sadness and felt himself falling to pieces but still remained silent. "Everything we built together since we left NXT, just done? Like that?", Wade added, snapping his fingers.

Heath closed his eyes. He wanted to cover his ears as well but could not. This was a torture for him and he hated this whole situation. Wade leaned on him.

"If I had ever known we would reach this point", he started and Heath could almost feel his breath on his face, "I would have given up on both of you a long time ago…". Heath didn't open his eyes, but heard Wade kneeling in front of him so that their eyes would be at almost the same level. The elder put his hands on the bench on either side of him, but Heath kept his eyes tight shut, afraid of what Wade would read there.

"At first, I thought you were both struggling to come to terms with Zeke's betrayal and departure from our group. But it seems that you were both actually using this as an excuse! "

Heath gulped with difficulty but kept his eyes shut, breathing deeply to calm himself, struggling with his emotions, as Wade went on:

"I see it now: you are just both rude and self-centered. I've done everything to get you here in the WWE, and later on to protect you both from Otunga and CM Punk, and in return you both abused of my trust. _**LOOK AT ME, HEATH!**_"

As much as he didn't want to meet his gaze, Heath startled and flash-opened his brown eyes only to meet the hazel-green eyes of his elder. And he felt like an invisible hand was squeezing his throat when he read the disappointment in them.

"You've let me down, Heath. You've _both_ let me down, and that's the worst thing", Wade started with an almost cracked voice, "… "cause I never thought you would do that to me…". Than Wade shut his eyes and lowered his head. Heath was afraid his friend would start to cry, but he was even more afraid he would keep everything inside. This would just destroy him, force him to build walls around him, which in the end would just asphyxiate him. It had taken them so long to make Wade drop his defenses and start accepting the concept of friendship; Heath knew that Wade was about to revert to his former lonely wolf self, never to allow anyone near him ever again.

At that very moment, Wade's phone rang in the pocket of his jacket, hanging against one of the lockers. Wade let it rang without showing any sign of moving to get it. Heath felt apprehension building inside of him and spoke for the first time in a long moment.

"Wade, your phone…"

Wade opened empty green eyes and stared at Heath. The red-haired shuddered, for the first time fearing about what Wade could do to him. Maybe he was already too much broken.

When the melody of his i-phone stopped, Wade heard a small whimper from Heath and noted that his eyes were strangely expressing some despair and some… fear? He pondered on that, and on what The Corre was now. If the trust and bond they once shared, was now replaced by abuse and fear…

"… there's no point going on", Wade whispered before realizing he had expressed his thoughts vocally. He looked a little bit on the side. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, hoping there would still be a way back. But now that it was said…

His phone rang again, interrupting his thoughts, turning some of his sadness into anger and he stood up at once, walking to his jacket and picking up his phone. He didn't recognize the number but accepted the call with an hostile _"What?"_.

Heath observed Wade as the man listened to his interlocutor, first with an curious and focused expression, then with a scornful smirk.

"Oh yeah?", the tall dark-haired Brit started to whoever was on the phone. "Look buddy, I don't have time for silly jokes. Heath is in front of me. Bye!". And he hang up abruptly, only to meet Heath horrified look as the younger man was still sitting on the bench, looking petrified. Wade chuckled.

"Some pointless prank", he said, putting his phone in his jeans pocket. "Where's Justin, by the way?"

Heath's face became expressionless, if not for his eyes showing fear again. "I promise, I'm not going to beat the living daylights out of him. I just want to see the two of you…", Wade breathed in before going on, "…so that we can have a _final_ discussion about the future for The Corre."

His voice clearly meant doom, and Heath couldn't help but closing his eyes again to hide his pain. He almost sighed with relief when he heard the phone ringing again before Wade could ask further questions. He heard Wade's growl as the man picked up his phone again.

" WHAT AGAIN?"

Heath opened his eyes and looked at Wade's face. As the Brit's expression slowly changed from anger to shock, Heath let the tears he had contained for so long, silently fall on his cheeks. Wade's eyes met his, and his shocked expression just deepened as he slowly hung up. After a few seconds, his voice was nothing more but a whisper.

"Heath… Where is Justin…?"

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Now questions:

1- What do you think is happening?

2- Which WWE fanfic of mine do you want me to update next? ;P


End file.
